camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GyriffinNeon
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:GyriffinNeon page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 09:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey there! First and foremost, welcome to the wiki! So I did a bit of stalking (aka checked your contributions xD) and found the page you're talking about is on your profile. Now, the problem with what you did would be that you typed in the url of the pic, not the pic name itself. In the slot dedicated for the image, type down "File:________________.extension", of course replacing the blank with the actual file name and the extension with jpg or jpeg or png, etc. If that doesn't work, try adding two opening and closing brackets ([ and ]). So, it would look like . If the picture ends up being too big or small, try dictating the pixels. I usually go with either 200 or 250px so I would type out . The | (I forgot what it's called >.<) can usually be found near the enter button. Some keyboards have it as a straight vertical line while some have them as two vertical lines. I'm gonna let you try it out first because what better way to learn than to do it yourself? xD If it still doesn't work out, feel free to message me and I'll fix the problem as best as I can. :) Oh also, whenever you message someone, make sure to sign the message by using either three or four tildes (~). That way, they know who you are and where to go to be able to message you back. :) Userpage AlwaysMarieamWood (talk) Hello!I am new here and making you one of my few friends would be a great pleasur! Always Marieam Wood Gyriffin's Word Bubble This is your Word Bubble. Click here. If you want to operate your word bubble: The result will be: Please message me here (or comment on this thread) if you want to change the colors (I just guessed your color preference to give an example). If you do want to change colors, gimme three hex codes. Two for the top gradient, one of the middle. You can also change the font style and font color. Other than those, you may also add your character's necessary information. If you wish for extra help (like a mentor), comment on the Adopt a Newb page. Delay I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in your moving from an Entry Level User to a Level One user. I can't promise that delays won't happen again, as I'm usually the one to level up new users, but I'm having a bit of trouble doing so due to a hectic schedule in real life. I will try my best to make sure that you level up on the proper dates. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and any inconveniences that this may have caused you. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks now without editing. If, by the 6th of June, you have failed to make an edit, we, the admin team, reserve the right to either delete or archive your characters. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. Confused So, as I am active again, do I have to re-make my character? Pardon for the unactivity, I just had a lot of stuff went on so yeah. @Kevin Mo GyriffinNeon (talk) 09:32, November 20, 2015 (UTC)GyriffinNeon Hi! · Model Issue >.< Well hello, and welcome back to the wiki :) So, I stumbled upon your claim and noticed that the model you were using for your character was Dylan Sprayberry. I'm sorry to tell you that -unfortunately- you can't use that model as another user (aka me) is using him for the character James Van Zandt. Sorry to inform you :/ So you will have to search for another model. Either way, have a nice day! Aye It's quite alright. xD Thank you for informing me. Re:Characters Of course, you're free to continue making characters! If you want your old characters restored, we can do that too; but if you want a clean slate/aka new chars and none of your old ones, go ahead. :) However, the only time you'll be returned to the user/char lists is when you have an official character already :) Template It has come to the attention of the admin team that you edited the Template:My Character template page. Please refrain from doing so as this is a wiki-wide used template and in the process of you editing it a lot of character pages were edited in the process. If you want to make a character template for yourself, I suggest doing it on the following template; Template:Gyriffin's Characters or such so a disruption like this doesn't occur again. Thank you, Hi! Wanna RP? Hello, so I wanted to know if you were interested in roleplaying with me? If so, I think I had posted on Luke's page with one of my charcters. If you do want to RP, but have any questions whatsoever, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Have a good one! RP I can start if you'd like, but I believe I had posted on your character's page before. If you want to RP in a forum just tell me :)